There have been recently, cordless handy-type vacuum cleaners, each of which incorporates a battery such as a secondary battery as a power source part, and a user performs cleaning while gripping its gripping part and carrying the cordless handy-type vacuum cleaner. Such a handy-type vacuum cleaner which is cordless and light in weight is available not only indoors but also outdoors. Therefore, it is expected that installation of a blower function will provide a wider range of use and enhance the value of use.
In the case where a vacuum cleaner is used as a blower, in order to use exhaust air from an electric blower normally included for sucking dust and dirt, a blower attachment such as a nozzle or the like is normally connected to an exhaust port arranged on the vacuum cleaner main body housing the electric blower. However, in the case of a handy-type vacuum cleaner with such a configuration, it is concerned that a vacuum cleaner main body is enlarged in size and increased in weight, resulting in hindering original good handling of a compact and light-weight handy-type cleaner.